Hiei's Angel
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: When Hiei was young, he met a young girl. Now, after all these years, will she come back and see the same Hiei as before? Or will she turn her back on what Hiei has become?


A young girl around the age of 5 wandered happily through the woods

**I, in no way, own YYH. I only own my charaters.**

A young girl around the age of 5 wandered happily through the woods. She seemed like any other happy go lucky 5 year old, humming a small tune as she wandered aimlessly through the woods. She was really pale, and her long black/gray hair made her seem even paler. She was dressed in a pair of black trousers, and a gray tunic. The only thing that gave off that she was older than 5 were her shrewd black/gray eyes, half hidden by her straight cut bangs. They took in everything around her, and analyzed it quickly.

She paused by a tree, her quiet hum never stopping. Her head snapped up suddenly, one eye closed, a small smile on her face.

"Hello, who are you?" The small boy in the tree almost fell out of it in surprise. He had been positive that he had hidden himself well in the tree, and, as far as he could tell, his aura was safely hidden. The girl's small smile grew into a grin.

"Oh, you're perfectly hidden. I'm the only person I know who can see through the guises of others." Her voice was soft, but all of her words were perfectly clear.

"It's okay if you come down. I won't hurt you." The boy looked her over with a suspicious glare, which only strengthened her grin.

"Fine, if you don't trust me, I'll just sit here." And she did. She didn't leave until it started to get dark. The boy had hoped to see the last of her, but she came back the next day, and sat down right under the tree he was in. She did that everyday for about a week. He had even tried to switch trees, but she always managed to find him. By the beginning of the second week, he decided to come down, in hopes that she'd leave him alone. No such luck.

She merely looked him over, the corners of her mouth twitching. The boy was tan, with short black hair and warm, fiery crimson eyes. He had on a pair of brown pants, and a white shirt. Both had mud stains and had holes.

"I'm glad you decided to come down. I'm Angel, by the way. What're you called?" the boy snorted.

"I take it that no one's taken the effort to call you something meaningful, that wasn't hurtful." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, and stopped when the iris of her eye suddenly swirled once.

"Hiei. I'll call you Hiei, since you stayed up high in the trees for an entire week." Hiei looked at her, startled. This was the nicest thing that anyone had called him. Angel just blinked at him.

"You're welcome," she said, sitting down next to the tree once again. Hiei sat next to her. She was nothing like the girls that he had met in this time. She wasn't huffy, bossy, or cry-baby-ish. On top of that, she wore guy clothes.

"I only have a father. He made me his heir, and I decided that I would act the part for a while. I saw you looking at my clothes." Hiei was a bit perturbed at how she answered a question he hadn't even asked, but he accepted her excuse, even though he had been pretty sure that he hadn't been staring outright at her choice in clothing.

As days passed, Hiei slowly grew accustomed to Angel's presence. He also slowly started opening up to her. He was surprised when sadness and anger seeped into her eyes when he told her of his past. Of course, he just assumed that it was a brief bout of pity, since her eyes went back to normal almost immediately.

Angel would talk about one thing a day, and if it wasn't a very long subject, they would remain quiet, either walking through the woods or just sitting around. He had decided one day to give her these bracelets he had taken. He just left out the part that they were control bracelets, with the three commands of 'Come' 'Jump' and 'Down', along with the part that only he could take them off.

Then came one day when Angel didn't come. Hiei thought that she was training longer today, and didn't think nothing of it. By the third day, he was worried. He decided that he would go to the village to see if he could get any news on her, totally forgetting about the bracelets.

When he was almost there, he found a newspaper caught in the breeze. The headline stood out, causing him to freeze.

'**DUSTOVIA FAMILY FOUND SLAUGHTERED IN THEIR HOME'**. He didn't even bother to catch the paper and read the article. All he did was stare blankly ahead. When he turned away from the village, his eyes had hardened and became cold.

**Well, what do you think? Yes, I'm aware that Angel is in another story of mine, but so what? She's a very versatile character.**

**-Meester-Sqweed-**


End file.
